


Without You

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [143]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long ago abandoned church was where one life ended and another started, it was the place where Isaac’s heart broke and where his daughter was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> 15 Minutes is here again, and for those who do not know the drill here it is in short, each fic is written in 15minutes which should be enough to tell you guys this is not the best writing in the world. Now this fic was asked, requested, demanded by my friend who we are at the moment addressing as Seaborne-Sapling-Scandal asked for a fic where Isaac and Stiles have been a thing but then she gets pregnant and he screws up and then she dies, now she didn’t tell me how she wanted him to screw up not until the time was up and she was reading what I wrote, she wanted him to have ran off and hide and she also wanted the baby to die with Stiles… so she’s not all that happy with this fic, although she gets she’s in the wrong. However hopefully someone will like this fic.

  
There was not a soul amongst them that didn’t hesitate to go against the pack that had slipped into town once they did the unthinkable and dared to take one of their own, and killed one of them. There wasn’t a single one member of their small pack, a pack that had only just survived the Alpha pack, not one of them wasn’t willing to put their life on the line for Stiles who’d been forced off of the road and dragged out of the Jeep that had been crushed to a heap of metal without any real shape left; this trespassing pack had dragged her off into the cold winter night leaving the Sheriff to die a slow and painful death within the twisted and torn metal that had been a Jeep once upon a time.

The pack of thirteen was no match to a pack of determined to find one of their own. There was no question about which pack would lose that night, not one. The anger, the fear, the worry that they all felt while knowing that their very human Stiles was held captive while pregnant and possibly seriously injured made their bloodlust ten times stronger, so much so that even Scott didn’t pause as he ripped the throat out of the beta who’s stench was all over Stiles’ Jeep.

Isaac was perhaps more driven than the others since he still loved Stiles no matter what she might think or anyone else may think he loved her, he may have screwed-up but he still loved her and wanted her and their baby safe. And it was that needed that had him cutting down anyone who dare come between him and the small church that had been abandoned for almost twenty years now.

Isaac ignores the way the wolf in him whines as it smells that something is not right with their Stiles, he ignores it because he refuses to believe he can’t save her and their baby.

The doors yield to him easily enough, the floor boards groan beneath his feet as he stumbles inside, a flock of birds nestled in the ruins take flight their shadows dancing against the messy floor that nature had started to reclaim for its own just like the walls that were now covered in messy scribblings made with spray paint.

`Stiles?´ Isaac calls out hesitantly while covering his face with his arm as the birds fly here and there and everywhere, once the brides have left the ruins he drops his arm down and his breath is stolen as he sees the girl who’d had captured his heart in the most unconventional way.

The light of the bleak moon seemed to suddenly enhance the paleness of Stiles already pale skin. The light of the winter moon seemed to almost make Stiles skin glow where it remained pure and unbloodied.

The wolf beneath his skin whimpers, cries out in grief and sorrow, while he moves across the messy floor. There’s a new fear settled inside his chest as he walks towards the pregnant female who was unnaturally still, she was never this motionless there had always been some small movement be it a twitch of a finger.   
`Stiles?´ Isaac calls out to the girl who had no reason to love him anymore, who never had a reason to love him in the first place considering what a dick he’d been towards her at the start of their peculiar relationship, but she’d loved him and he loved her even if she couldn’t believe it after that stupid mistake he’d made.

She doesn’t move, doesn’t turn her head, she just stays still and silent, the pale hand of hers the one with the ring of a promised future together resting against the swell of her belly, the other hand just limb and open beside her body as it asking him to take it which he does as soon as he’s beside her and on his knees.

It takes him a moment to realize that she completely silent, no breath of air or a beat of a heart he’d grown so fond of.

`No. No. Stiles. No!´ Isaac cries out as he drops down beside her, her beautiful eyes half-lidded her soft lips now bloodied and torn parted, he knows even without hearing the silence of a heart that had stopped beating that she was gone.

The realization that he was too late has him screaming his grief into the cruel and cold night, while pulling her broken body into his arms, she’d died alone and afraid surrounded by the very enemies she’d warned them not to trust.

He’s weeping against her broken shoulder when he’s suddenly pulled away, and so is she. He kicks and screams for Scott to let him go, and then as he sees Peter Hale lay Stiles back down on the floor, his bloody hand staining her pale flesh and the sweater she’d been wearing which was one of Isaac’s no less, a sweater Derek swiftly started to pull off of her while his uncle pulled the waistband of her pants down to reveal the round stomach Isaac had kissed not too long ago, the stretched skin was bruised and covered in small cuts and quickly enough with bloodied handprints of one Peter Hale.

`What – what are you doing!?´ Isaac shrieks as Peter cuts into the round tight flesh.

`Saving the baby.´ Peter snaps as he cuts swiftly the over the round dome that was Stiles stomach, `the baby is still alive.´

Isaac goes completely still in Scott’s arms in disbelief.

`Get that sweater ready,´ Peter barks at his nephew as he continues to slice through flesh.

`Just get it out.´ Derek responds urgently, `Come on Peter.´

`Will you shut-up, you do not want me to make a mistake here.´ the older Hale snarls, and suddenly you could’ve heard a pin drop before Peter snapped furiously, `Shit, I need someone to hold her open for me.´ Isaac hears someone with heavy boots rush past him, it takes him a minute to recognize Chris Argent, he’d forgotten all about the two hunters who’d come to their aide.

It doesn’t take all that long for Peter to pull out a tiny little baby that lets out a loud gasp of a cry almost as soon the cold winter air touches the pink messy skin.

`It’s a girl.´ Chris laughs in disbelief and Isaac, well his legs just give in and he drops to the floor watching as Derek and Chris hurry to cover the pink little body with Isaac’s sweater and Argent jacket, he barely hears it when Peter says almost proudly, `A little she-wolf.´ 


End file.
